Situacion Sentimental Problematica
by karen estrada
Summary: No puedo creer que alla aceptado hacer esto y aunque decidi ayudarla ya no puedo mas porque ya no puedo ocultar lo que siento por el.


―Me gusta― fue la respuesta que me dio

No podía ser cierto mi mejor amiga estaba enamorada del chico que me gusta, no se lo he dicho a nadie pero ahora que ella me lo dice es imposible que lo diga. Soy Tenten Ama una chica normal de 16 años cabello café y ojos color chocolate una complexión normal para mi parecer y el chico que me ha gustado desde hace tiempo es Neji Hyuga un chico de cabello castaño largo y ojos perlados no muy comunes por así decirlo solo los de la familia Hyuga los poseen es un chico guapo alto inteligente lo que toda chica desearía pero para mi desgracia mi mejor amiga a caído bajo sus encantos y no podre decir que yo siento lo mismo que ella.

―Tenten me oyes? ― pregunto la acompañante de la castaña

― A si claro estoy bien jeje lo siento ―

―De acuerdo y que piensas sobre el chico que me gusta?― pregunto la chica emocionada por la respuesta de la castaña

―Pues no lose Temari si a ti te gusta creo que esta bien― respondió la chica resignada por lo que pasaba

―Creo que savia lo que me responderías es típico de ti y es por eso que siempre he tenido una enorme duda… Tenten que tu jamás te has enamorado?―

Que si no me he enamorado nunca esta chica es sorprendente lo siento olvide mencionar a mi mejor amiga Temari Nosabaku es mi mejor amiga tiene la misma edad que yo es alta y rubia demasiado bonita para mi gusto y aparte tiene dos hermanos muy guapos Gaara el mas chico y el otro se llama Kankuro. Tal ves le tendría que responder que me gusta uno de sus hermanos para que no sospeche pero conociéndola me pondría en situaciones vergonzosas así que esa idea queda totalmente descartada pero entonces le responderé lo mimo que siempre.

―Te lo he dicho millones de veces Temari no nunca me he enamorado― dije con un poco de mal humor.

―Pero si no te gusta nadie te quedaras sola y amargada amiga y eso no me gusta así que te parece si yo te ayudo a conseguir citas y tu me ayudas con el chico que te dije si? ―

―No lose Temari no estoy para esas cosas tengo que concentrarme en mis estudios y lo sabes―

Lose Tenten pero no tiene nada de malo que te consigas a alguien así que que te parece mi propuesta…. Piénsalo de acuerdo ahora me tengo que ir bye bye ― y dicho esto salió por la puerta de mi habitación yéndose así de mi casa ahora si tenia algo que pensar ¿Qué es lo que le diría a Temari?.

Creo que le ayudare a Temari ella siempre me ayuda y fue ella quien me consiguió un lugar en la escuela que estamos es una escuela prestigiada y muy buena creo que debería ayudarle aunque eso sea renunciar a el.

Me levanto con el sonido del despertador, me dirijo a la ducha tomo un rápido baño salgo y me arreglo con una blusa color gris y unos jeans de mezclilla entubados recojo mi cabello en mis dos conguitos como siempre lo hago y bajo a desayunar preparo unas cuantas tostadas con mermelada y un vaso de jugo tomo mi mochila y salgo para tomar el autobús y prepararme para un nuevo dia debo prepararme para decirle a Temari que acepto conoceré a otros chicos y olvidare a Neji aunque no creo que sea tan fácil ya que estoy enamorada de el desde que tengo memoria y eso será difícil además lo nuestro jamás seria posible porque el solo me ve como "su mejor amiga" y se lo he oído decir muchas veces y eso me frustra porque para el soy solo eso y no me podría ver como otra cosa en fin he decidido ayudar a mi amiga y lo hare.

El autobús se para enfrente de la escuela konoha es una escuela muy prestigiada y cara yo tengo una beca gracias a Temari ya que es una alumna destacada y pidió el favor por eso es que tengo que mantener un promedio casi excelente para estar aquí.

Bajo del autobús y me dirijo a la entrada me encuentro a Temari en la entrada con un chico de mi clase al parecer se llama Shikamaru siempre se la pasa durmiendo y diciendo que todo es problemático pero dejando todas esas cosas de lado es demasiado guapo alto con tez blanca cabello negro amarado en una coleta que lo hace lucir bien trae puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla entubados y una camiseta azul con algunos botones desabrochados que deja mucho a la imaginación es bastante guapo debo admitirlo pero no tanto como Neji y eso me queda claro al verlo dirigirse hacia mi trae su cabello como de costumbre amarrado en una coleta baja una camiseta blanca con algunos botones sueltos unos pantalones negros y tiene su típica cara sin expresión alguna camina hacia mi con una de sus manos metidas en una de las bolsas del pantalón.

―Hola Neji― es lo que digo mientras el me responde con un simple asentimiento de cabeza

―Oye una de mis amigas quiere conocerte y pues me gustaría saber si quieres conocerla?― lo solté así sin pensar mucho el que decir el y yo tenemos confianza de decir las cosas y creo que eso seria lo mas natural aunque no me agrada mucho.

―Hump y se podría saber cual es la chica que quiere conocerme?― me dice relajado así es conmigo cambia totalmente su actitud a como es siempre frio e inexpresivo pero al estar conmigo es abierto y divertido es muy lindo conmigo debo admitirlo por esa razón me enamore de el desde que lo conocí es el tipo de chico que me gusta.

―Pues es ella― le digo señalando a la mencionada

―Pues no esta mal es linda no lo crees?―

―Si claro es muy linda― digo con un tono de molestia a Neji las chicas que se le hacían lindas tenían una oportunidad con el y ahora Temari tenia un punto.

―Creo que deberías decirle que yo también quiero conocerla es mas porque no le hablas ahora y así la conozco de una ves?―


End file.
